I Can't Do This Alone
by tessanoelle97
Summary: just a Mary-Marshall baby fanfic  *I don't own IPS*
1. It's Only the Beginning

**(This is my first IPS fanfic (: This is what could've happened if Mary hadn't gone into labor early, also if she had chosen to keep the baby. Hope you enjoy it! More IPS fanfics to come!)**

Mary Shannon was now 38 weeks pregnant and NOT loving it. She was chained to a desk all the time because Marshall feared that the one time he would take her out something would happen.

Today was September 20, 2011. Mary woke up early with back pain, which was the early stage of labor, but she didn't know it, she just thought it was back pain from being pregnant. She got up and got dressed and drove to the office early, hoping to get some work done.

Mary got to the office first, which was a rare occaision. She sat down at her desk where she had a contraction. She thought it was a Braxton Hick so she didn't think anything of it. An hour later, however, Mary's water broke. She started to contract again.

Just as this happened, Marshall came in and immediately noticed something was wrong. He ran over to Mary, and put a caring hand on her leg and said,

"Are you alright?"

She replied,

"No, my water broke. This hurts." Marshall said,

"Okay, okay let's get you to a hospital." He grabbed her arm and lifted her out of the chair.

Marshall helped Mary over to the elevator. As soon as they were in the elevator, Marshall called Stan and told him what was going on. After he was done on the phone, he looked at Mary and their eyes met. She said,

"Marshall, I can't do this alone."

"Don't worry, you won't have too. I'll be there."

**(Hope you guys liked the first chapter, more chapters to come!)**


	2. Just Be Here

Marshall drove Mary to the hospital in record time, breaking virtually every speed limit.

Marshall got Mary all checked in and settled. When the doctor came in and checked her, she was only 5 cm dilated.

After Mary was finished being examined Marshall went in to see her. When he walked in, he saw that Mary was asleep. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat and held her hand. Five minutes later, Mary's eyes flashed open, she held Marshall's hand with an iron grip as she endured a contraction. Marshall said,

"It's okay Mare, just breathe." Thirty seconds later the contraction was over and Mary's head hit the pillow. She said,

"This really hurts."

"I know Mare, I'll help you through it."

**(Four hours later.)**

The doctor came in to check Mary. After the exam, the doctor said

"Okay, Miss Shannon you are ready to deliver. Is there anyone you would like here?" Mary called Marshall's name and he immediately came in and ran to her side. The doctor explained to Marshall what was going on.

The doctor put a sheet over Mary's bent legs and sat down in between them and said,

"Okay on the next contraction I want you to push." One minute later the next contraction came. "PUSH" yelled the doctor.

Mary screamed while holding Marshall's hand.


	3. Brown Eyed Girl

_Mary pushed while holding Marshall's hand. _

"AAAHHH" screamed Mary through another push. Marshall said to her,

"Come on Mare, your doing great!"

Mary continued pushing for another 45 minutes, by that time the head was almost out and Mary was near the point of exhaustion.

"I...can't..do...this...", Mary mumbled.

Marshall looked at Mary and then at the doctor. All of them knew that the delivery was far from over. Marshall took Mary's hand and looked at her and said,

"Listen Mary, you are going to make it through this. You are the strongest person I know. You have been through things way worse than this. Besides your not alone, I'm not leaving you."

Mary still wouldn't budge. Marshall again looked at the doctor and said,

"Is it alright if I get behind her to give her some extra support?" The doctor nodded her head. Marshall got out of the chair he was sitting in and got behind Mary and took her hands in his. The doctor said,

"Okay, it's time to push again."

Mary shook her head, but she knew she had to. When the time came, she held Marshall's hand with a grip Marshall did't think was possible.

"1,2,3,4...Your doing great Mary...9,10." Mary put her head against Marshall's chest.

"Is this almost over?" The doctor nodded and said,

"One more big push and this should all be over." Mary nodded. Marshall said,

"Okay, Mary only one more. I'm right here, don't give up."

Twenty seconds later, Mary began to push again. After that, a new voice joined the three.

"Congratulations Miss Shannon, you have a beautiful baby girl." Mary began to tear up as the doctor handed her daughter to her. Mary said,

"Marshall, I'm going to name her after you." Marshall said (shocked),

"Really, that would be an honor."

"Also there is something else, since this little girl doesn't have a father...will you be?" Marshall began to tear up,

"It would be my pleasure." Marshall got up from behind Mary, and then Mary handed the baby over to him. She said,

"Welcome to the world, Marshalle. That's your daddy."

Marshall teared up as Marshalle looked up at him with big brown eyes, he couldn't believe that was his daughter now, not just Mary's, _his_ daughter. He said,

"I love you, Marshalle and your mommy too." Mary looked at Marshall with a smile and said,

"I love you too."


End file.
